


Death and the Maiden

by AetherBunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awesome Phasma, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Phasma is a good bro, fudging of canonical details, or something like it?, that's not how ysalamir work but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Phasma team up to do something about Kylo's destructive behaviors (AKA: With cool shiny armor comes great responsibility).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and the Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This is me writing something new and not finishing the couple dozen unfinished works I have sitting in a folder. 
> 
> Shout out once again to Kitty for sharing her Star Wars knowledge with me!

Hux finds Captain Phasma exemplary. Her academy record, her outstanding bravery, her peak physical fitness. This is why he approaches her with an idea. He does not sugar coat the details of his plan, she didn't want him to anyway. Like a good soldier Phasma agrees to his proposal even though it could fail horribly and kill her at any step of the way. She's on his side, something must be done.

They part ways and he heads off to research. It's a month or so before he can round up all the necessary materials. Galactic conquest takes a lot of time and effort. The raw materials are molded, armor fitted and re-fitted.

She's resplendent, Hux thinks. Shining and chrome and hopefully nigh indestructible. Her new armor may be of the standard pattern, but it's far from uniform underneath. So far it's withstood blasters, riot batons and small shrapnel grenades, they have yet to see if it works on their main objective. It's a tense waiting period more so because they're waiting for something wholly unpredictable. 

They get their chance after a particularly intense meeting. Hux has no idea what was said to make Kylo loose his temper but he really isn't thinking too hard about it at this point. He does move out of the way when the lightsaber crackles to life. 

He makes eye contact with the steely figure in the opposite corner and she nods. In a single swift motion she rushes Kylo effectively disarming him.   
It's not for long as he quickly recovers from the surprise attack and knocks her back with the Force. 

She's unhurt in the end, the Knight was only startled not homicidal. The pair were very pleased to discover the scorched patch on the arm plating.   
It worked. 

The saber may have damaged the outer metallic layer, but the Phrix under layer performed as reported. She's saber proof now, and it's on to phase two.  
Being one of Snoke's pets has it's occasional perks. Hux has been well trained in the art of resisting the force. It's not perfect, without it himself he'll never be able to hold it off completely but he can keep some things safeguarded. 

This is even more difficult for them to test and more often than not their sessions turn into something more like guided meditation. He wants to take her in front of Snoke, and she's willing, but Hux isn't sure if he would approve of their plans.

He was caught of course, it was impossible to hide anything from the great creature. Snoke merely closed his lips into something like a smile and placed a few very good ideas in his mind. 

In the end he supposed it was no matter to Snoke if their plan worked or not. If they fail what were a few officers to him? A captain was replaceable, a general was a little trickier, but it could be done. If they succeed it's not as though they were going to turn against him, they just wanted a little order in the halls of their ships. 

It takes a little longer and unfortunately more trial and error to finish part two. Even so she continued to prove effective in minimizing the damage Kylo caused. The pair of them even approached a few other captains with the same offer she was given. All of them turned it down, the small promise of individuality wasn't worth the risks. So she remained the one and only. They whispered about her in the hallways, made up all kinds of stories, But the amour kept that out too, she was very proud of her responsibility. 

It took the pair of scientists Hux commandeered another month to come up with something they thought would work completely.   
Her regulation gloves were lined with a supple brown leather, and an added canister in her belt was filled with a viscous coppery liquid. Now all they had to do was wait. 

They got their chance almost too soon for either one of them to be really ready to experience it. Phasma had already taken quite a battering at the hands of their errant knight and if he wasn't holding back before he was even wilder now. 

Their collision was oddly mesmerizing. Kylo was ready for her and sheathed his saber at the first flash of silver. Instead the raised his hands to send her off course but she was ready for him as well. It appeared to Hux that she moved in slow motion. Straining against the Force but still moving forwards. They were silent save for the small sounds of exertion and Hux swore he saw Kylo's hands begin to shake. She was nearly upon him before Kylo gave up and took of with a whirl of his great cape. Phasma tumbled forwards but it was the least of anything she had sustained so far. 

They were ecstatic, It worked, and even better than Hux had hoped without a living Ysalamir present. Even better, the encounter had an unplanned for effect on their target. Kylo was increasingly more wary of Phasma and much better behaved the closer they were in proximity to each other. If she wasn't immediately intimidated by him before, she certainly wasn't now and she wasn't afraid to act on it. She wasn't able to get to him fast enough every time, but she still kept him in check.

Rumor spread throughout the ship, and after a skirmish with the rebellion through their ranks as well. The First Order now had a highly effective weapon of psychological warfare. Who or what was that silver soldier, and how in the world were they still alive? 

Hux wouldn't outfit any other troopers now, they had their chance, but he might consider painting a few other sets of armor. Why waste a shining opportunity?

**Author's Note:**

> Phrix is a lightsaber resistant metal and Ysalamir are Force resistant(? repelling? nullifying?) lizards! Technically they have to be alive for it to work, but we're not going to worry too much about that...
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure I read somewhere her armor was made from the hull of one of the old Sith's ships (I bet that's a good story too)?


End file.
